With the development of mobile phones and other mobile terminals, manufacturers and users increasingly pursue narrow frames on mobile terminals, or even go frameless. Although a narrow frame or frameless can bring user a shock effect visually, it also introduces a problem: when a user holds such a mobile phone, it is very easy to accidentally touch the edge of the screen of the mobile phone, causing accidental touch operations. To solve this problem, touch screen IC manufacturers design an accidental-touch prevention area. However, the functionality of the accidental-touch prevention area designed by current touch screen IC manufacturers are implemented in the IC firmware. Once set, the number, position, and size of the area cannot be changed and, thus, the software design of such mobile terminal cannot break through the restriction from the touch screen IC suppliers.